How to Catch a Lifeguard's Attention
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: It started out as an escape from the summer heat and ended with a plan to be noticed by an attractive lifeguard. Written for funnythoughtbubble for the summer AmeCan Exchange on Tumblr!


_**Author's Note:**_ Ahahaha... I haven't been posting on here. I'm sorry, guys. Especially to those who apparently really like the Snake!England one. I'll try to get back on that one at some point! For now, though, have an AmeCan fic.

I wrote this for the summer AmeCan Exchange on Tumblr!

* * *

A young blond man nibbled on his slightly softened ice cream cone, glancing to the digital clock on the side of the building. He whined and squirmed impatiently. "Come on~ It's too hot to wait!"

Alfred stared intently at the large pool before him, the clear water sloshing against the sides. It was a hot and humid day, so he thought a trip to the pool was necessary. However, despite being faster than a jackrabbit when he changed into his swimming trunks, he came out the back of the building just in time for the manager of the public pool to call everyone out via the building's sound system. That meant ten more minutes of agonizing heat for Alfred.

So he got ice cream to help ease the heat a little and pass some time. He got a nice seat near the deep end. Even better: it came with a parasol to keep him from being fried to a crisp. Boy, was he lucky!

Finally, the manager came on over the speakers. '_You may now enter the pool_.'

"Finally!" He popped what was left of his cone in his mouth, munching on it as he ran for the diving board. He stopped at the bottom of the steps, holding tightly to the poles on either side of the steps. He bounced where he stood, waiting and watching as the life guards took their seats. He came to this pool enough times to know that he couldn't get on until the life guards were watching.

When given a thumbs up by the one monitoring the deep-end, he grinned and scurried up the steps, going out to the end of the diving board and looking over the area. There were many kids toward the shallow end, most accompanied by their parents and/or guardians. A group of boys were playing with one of those pool footballs, and a rainbow of pool noodles were scattered everywhere.

As he looked around, he noticed a new lifeguard. He was young; probably around Alfred's age. He had long, golden blond locks that stopped just above his shoulders. He sat at a post close enough to the diving end of the pool for Alfred to spot a single strand of hair that curled out in front of the lifeguard's face. He couldn't see the other's face completely, but he seemed absolutely g-

"Hey! Are you gonna jump or what?!" A bratty voice called behind the blue-eyed male,making him jump slightly and glance behind him. A ten-year-old glared up at Alfred, arms crossed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," he grumbled before doing a cannonball off the edge of the diving board. He swam up to the surface and swam out of the diving area.

He relaxed against the tiled wall of the pool in the deep end, watching the lifeguard from afar. He was definitely new. He had been to the pool a few times prior to this hot summer's day, and he had never seen this guy before. Not that it was a bad thing, though. He was a sight for sore eyes.

The lifeguard was slender, his legs almost seeming feminine under the rescue can he held on his lap. A red whistle on a string around his neck rested over his chest, drawing attention to his strong torso. He didn't have much muscle definition, but Alfred could definitely spot the faint lines on his stomach and chest. Was that a six pack he had going?

When his sky-blue eyes flickered up to the lifeguard's face, they met bright violet crystals. He blinked before he realized that the lifeguard was staring back at him. He quickly looked away, coughing to himself a bit as he blushed deeply. He glanced to the lifeguard out of the corner of his eye. He noticed a little grin on his lips as his shoulders shook just slightly. He was laughing, and it only made Alfred blush harder.

Once the color in his cheeks faded, he decided that he was going to talk to the good-looking lifeguard. But how? He didn't think he could just waltz right up to him and say something like 'Hey, you're hot!' That'd make him sound weird. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep a normal conversation with the male. Especially since he had to watch over the pool during swim time. He bit his lip in though, catching himself staring again before he got an idea that allowed him to get a little farther than just idle chit-chat.

Once the whistles were blown, everybody got out of the pool and relaxed. Alfred sat back in his chair and tried to relax. He wasn't sure if this would be a good idea, and he could get in trouble for it, but it'd be worth it.

After careful planning, the whistle was blown once more and Alfred dashed to the diving board. He waited at the steps, watching as his target got up in his lifeguard stand and sat. He nodded to Alfred.

The blond swallowed. This was his chance. It was now or never. He took a deep breath and stood on the diving board, his blue eyes flickering to Matthew now and then.

The plan was simple: jump off the diving board, do a belly flop or something stupid, pretend to be drowning, and then the lifeguard would have to come and save him! He'd pretend to pass out, and he'd get a kiss- Er... Mouth-to-mouth CPR, and it'd be the best night ever. Foolproof.

He was standing at the end of the diving board for so long that the child behind him- the same snotty one from before- got on the other end of the diving board. "You take way too long, you jerk!" he yelled before stomping on the board and jumping on it, making it wiggle.

Alfred was beginning to lose his footing, so he tried to jump off. However, he ended up hitting his leg on the board, which directly hit a patch of nerves near his kneecap. He yelped in pain before he crashed into the water.

He kept going down, down, deeper and deeper. He tried to swim, but the leg that hit the diving board was numb, but full of pain when he tried to move it. He flailed under the water, holding his breath until his lungs ached for air. He kept his mouth closed for as long as he could, but he eventually gasped, sucking in a mouthful of water.

His limbs flailed, clawing at the water to get back at the surface. He could hear the water rushing into his ears and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest before he started to black out. His eyelids drifted shut as he heard a splash from above.

His unconsciousness didn't last long. It was only a few short minutes before he started regaining consciousness. He heard the worried mumbles of people around him, and he felt the summer sun warming his skin.

Sudden, he felt a pair of lips on his own and air being forced down his throat. This was it. This wasn't how Alfred expected his plan to go, but it still had the same great outcome. His eyes fluttered open slowly to see his handsome savior.

To his surprise, though, the man giving him mouth-to-mouth was not his lifeguard. Rather, it was an older man. A much older man; probably closer to forty. Alfred paled slightly at the sight and coughed. The man smiled and moved aside to let Alfred sit up, the crowd around them applauding the man.

Alfred rubbed his lips on his arm before looking around. Where was his lifeguard when he needed him?! He spotted the blond, though. He was toward the back of the crowd, snickering a little. A deep blush crossed Alfred's face as he looked down.

Once the crowd dispersed, Alfred was approached by the lifeguard. "That was a pretty stupid way to catch my attention, you know," he chuckled.

Alfred's blush only deepened. "I-I wasn't trying to catch your attention!" he said quickly. It was obvious he was lying.

The lifeguard rolled his eyes. "I saw you staring at me. I'm pretty sure you were. Let me help you up." He held out his hand for the other.

Alfred shook his head. "N-No, I'll be fine- Ah!" He yelped in pain as he tried to stand, sharp pain shooting up his right leg. He stumbled a bit before the lifeguard caught him.

"Easy, hot shot," he laughed. "Let me help you inside. I'll check you out, make sure you're okay and everything... I'm Matthew, by the way."

Alfred nodded and leaned on Matthew slightly. "Matthew... That's a cool name. I'm Alfred."

"See, now was it really that hard?"

Alfred looked away, his cheeks burning as Matthew laughed. He was then brought into the men's locker/bathroom and sat on a stone bench. Matt examined his leg, being careful not to hurt the other anymore.

"It looks like you just hit a nerve... I think you'll be fine, but you'll want to sit for a while." He noticed Alfred's frown and smiled a bit to himself. "Hey. Why don't you hang out with me after the pool closes? We'll get the pool all to ourselves."

The older blond blinked. "Really? Are you sure that's okay...?"

Matt nodded. "As long as you're with me... Do you think you'll be able to stand now?" he asked, stepping back enough for the other to stand.

Alfred nodded and stood slowly on his feet, limping slightly. "Yeah... Thanks, Matt."

The other nodded. "Anytime." He leaned forward and stole a quick kiss on the lips before he grinned and went back outside. "See you by the pool, Al!" he laughed as he hurried out.

Alfred was frozen in surprise where he stood. Did Matt just... kiss him...?!

He should fall off diving boards more often...


End file.
